Makuta
. Makuta is an evil villain from the Bionicle franchise and the main antagonist of The Great Metru Nui Caper, The Toautobot of Friendship, The Great Equestria Girls: Legend of Everfree Adventure, The Revenge of Makuta, and its sequel, The Return of Makuta. He is also the creator of the Mask of Ultimate Power and represents the Element of Darkness. He is also the brother of Mata Nui and Ekimu. History BIONICLE (Generation 1) In the first generation of BIONICLE, Makuta was one of many entities going by the same name. His real name was Makuta Teridax. Jealous of the honors bestowed upon the Matoran by Mata Nui, he sought to take control of his robot body, unleashing upon him a virus that led to him falling into a deep slumber on the moon of Aqua Magna, where he would remain for many millennia. Within the Great Spirit Robot's brain, he then began carrying out his plan to take control of Mata Nui's robot body by first destroying the protectors of Metru Nui, the Toa Mangai. And while he managed to destroy the lot of them and corrupted the Toa Nidhiki, the last of the Toa Mangai, Lhikan, sought out six Matoran who then became the Toa Metru. Under the guise of Turaga Dume, Metru Nui's leader, he sought to have one of these Matoran, Vakama create for him the Mask of Time, which he would then use to fulfill his destiny. He also had the entire city turn against the new Toa so he could then capture and destroy them, and later had all the Matoran sealed away in stasis capsules until he could reawaken them when he was in control. While he had managed to get the Great Spirit to fall into his deep slumber, his plan to corrupt the Matoran, however, failed when the Toa Metru discovered their mask powers and rescued the Matoran, bringing them up to the island of Mata Nui. Teridax was set free, however, by Vakama when he defeated the Visorak queen Roodaka just as she was channeling his power through her heartstone, which she had carved from the seal. In destroying the stone, the seal was broken, and he soon followed the Toa Metru to Mata Nui, where he would terrorize the populace by corrupting the Rahi to serve his will. His initial efforts to terrorize the Matoran, however, were foiled by the timely arrival of the Toa Mata, who used the powers of the golden Kanohi masks to defeat him. Soon after this setback and the defeat of the Bohrok Swarm, Teridax sensed the approach of the Toa of Light, and attempted to seek out the herald who would ensure said Toa's coming by sending out the monstrous Rahkshi in order to prevent the Toa's arrival. And when this Toa did arrive in the form of Takanuva, Teridax confronted him in his lair, challenging him to a deadly game of Kolhii that saw the Toa toss the protodermis ball into him, knocking him into the doors that would lead to Metru Nui. During the fight, Teridax fell into energized protodermis, which then fused him and Takanuva together into Takutanuva, who then used his strength to open the path to the doors, but not before restoring life to the fallen Matoran Jala. This then led to Takutanuva being crushed under debris, with Teridax now being presumed dead. Although he was presumed dead, Teridax's legacy lived on, as he then influenced six Skaldi warriors, the Piraka, to seek out the Mask of Life and claim its power for themselves. His essence was also harnessed in the form of antidermis, which was used to enslave the Matoran of the Voya Nui to serve their efforts to find the mask. Ultimately, Teridax was able to take control of the Great Spirit robot when the Mask of Life itself was placed into its core, reactivating the robot and causing it to emerge from the sea, in turn granting him control over the entire Matoran universe. Upon taking control, he then banished the spirit of Mata Nui into space, where it would take a new form on the desert planet of Bara Magna. His control over Mata Nui's body would not last, however, for Mata Nui himself eventually returned to confront his brother, using his older prototype body. As the moon of Aqua Magna returned to be fused together with Bara Magna and Bota Magna, Mata Nui was able to use his strength to force Teridax into Aqua Magna, resulting in his final destruction The Great Metru Nui Caper The Toautobot of Friendship The Great Equestria Girls: Legend of Everfree Adventure Trivia *He is the brother of Mata Nui in the first generation of Bionicle, while in the second generation, he is the brother of Ekimu. *It is unknown if he does care about his brothers, even when he's evil. *He will soon be a member of The Legion of Lacey Doom. *In the Bioformers videos, he is known as the Leader of the Makutacons known as Makutatron. *He is the creator of his Rahkshi. *He sees the other villains as failures. *Thunderwing, Unicron, Nightmare Moon, Queen Chrysalis, and Twivine Sparkle are the only villains Makuta doesn't see as failures. *In Bionicle: Mask of Light and Bionicle 2: Legends of Metru Nui, Makuta is voiced by Lee Tocker, who voiced Ravage and Snips, and in Journey to One, he is voiced by William Jordan, who also voiced Ekimu, Onua, Izotor--Protector of Ice, and Narmoto--Protector of Fire. *Makuta will fight Ryan in Ryan's Friendship Problem. *Makuta will play the role of Thanos in My Little Pony: Harmony Avengers, My Little Pony: Guardians of the Galaxy, My Little Pony: Harmony Avengers - Age of Machinedramon, My Little Pony: Harmony Avengers - Infinity War, and My Little Pony: Harmony Avengers - Endgame. *He believes it's his rightful place to be among the gods. *He wants to have Princess Celestia as his queen. * * Gallery .]] Makuta Teridax as seen in BIONICLE: Mask of Light. Category:Power Hungry Category:LEGO Characters Category:Males Category:Necromancers Category:Traitors Category:Master Manipulators Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Revived Villains Category:Cataclysm Category:Arrogant characters Category:One-Man Army Category:Giants Category:Brutes Category:Fighters Category:Elementals Category:Extremists Category:Aliens Category:Psychics Category:Immortal characters Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Liars Category:Archenemy Category:Friend of a hero Category:Demons Category:Honorable characters Category:Cheaters Category:VILLAINS Category:Bionicle Characters Category:Kidnappers Category:Connor Lacey's Adventure villains Category:The Toa's Adventure villains Category:Robots Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Non-Disney villains Category:Complete Monster